Ceramic heaters are used in such applications as heat source for starting an engine, auxiliary heat source for room air heater and heater of air-fuel ratio sensor. An example of ceramic heater used in these applications is a ceramic heater 101 that has such a constitution as shown in FIG. 7, where a heating resistor is embedded in a ceramic base 103, and a lead member 111 is connected via a brazing material 109 to an external electrode 107 (electrode pad) that is electrically connected to the end of the heating resistor (Patent Document 1). FIG. 7 is sectional view showing the ceramic heater of the prior art in a section perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the lead member.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-331502